Throughout time
by rampage
Summary: an A/U. pairing T/P. Better summary inside, sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own db/z/gt/af, please do not sue.  
  
A/N: this fic is an A/U. it might be rather confusing in the beginning. and I think the first few chapters might be rather slow. Please have patience, this will end up being a Trunks/Pan.  
  
*****  
  
ages: King Vegeta - 25 Korn - 17 Napa - 15 Bowne - 18 Goku - 40 Gohan - 18 Videl - 16  
  
*****  
  
Chapter one: 'an unborn warrior'.  
  
"King Vegeta," a bloodied man named Korn spoke. "We have returned from Planet Earth." Vegeta smirked satisfied, "I'm sure there weren't any hassles." The man held his head down in shame, "actually, there were." "WHAT?!" Vegeta slammed his fist on the arm of his throne, a loud bang echoing through the halls of the palace. The purger cringed, "Forgive me, my King." Vegeta grunted and waved his hand slightly, demanding the man to continue. "Unlike our first encounter with earth, my King, when we collected your mate, the Queen Bulma, there was another full-blooded sayjin there who tried to stop us."  
  
A small pod crashed into the ground forcefully. The doors opened and 3 sayjin elites exited. "Nice landing, Napa." Korn said sarcastic, while adjusting his scouter. Napa growled and started to climb out of the crater. "What an idiot," an other sayjin, named Bowne, said. Korn nodded and took off into the air, followed by Bowne. They levitated high in the sky and looked around; there was grass everywhere and there was a peacefull silence. "I give this place 3 days max," Korn said. Bowne nodded, clicking a button on his scouter. "That's strange," Bowne said, "there are quite some powerful people here." Korn turned on his scouter, "you're right, Bowne. My my, we might have ourselves some fun after all." They both started to laugh. "What's so funny, guys?" A tired dirt-covered Napa asked. "We're going to have some fun, Napa. Just follow us and keep your mouth shut." The three purgers flew for quite a while till they arrived where they wanted to be. A teenage girl with a big belly started to scream something in the earth language. A young man ran towards her and looked at the purgers with fear written all over his face. Korn smirked, he wanted to know what the two earthlings were saying; so he punched a few buttons on his scouter. Napa and Bowne did the same. "Gohan, who are those men?! And what do they want?" Gohan frowned, "I don't know, Videl. go to the house and get my dad." "No need for that." Videl swung around, "Goku!" Goku nodded, "Videl, go to the house. if not for yourself, then for your baby." Videl frowned; she wanted to fight, but she did as she was told and started to run off. Bowne smirked and flew in front of the girl, "you're not going anywhere." The girl looked slightly surprised. She stood in a fighting stance and glared at the tall broad sayjin in front of her, "What do you want?!" She yelled demanding, causing the attention of the other two 'earthlings'. "Leave her alone!" The younger one shouted, turning ssj. Korn gasped, "they're sayjin?!" He shouted and ran towards the eldest of the pair. "Who are you?" He asked demanding, while powering up. Goku flashed ssj and smirked. Korn nodded, "as you wish, you fool." Korn powered up to the max and launched himself towards Goku, fading away just before Goku's face, and then returning behind Goku while kicking him in the back, sending the older sayjin into the ground. Gohan growled and pushed Bowne away from Videl, "GO HOME, VIDEL!" Videl nodded frightened and started to run. Gohan grabbed both ends from Bowne's armor (you know those things that hang at their shoulders.) and threw him into the air. He flew after Bowne and slammed him in his stomach, sending him into the ground. Bowne flew out of the crater that was created from the impact of his fall and powered up. He was enraged and smirked, "now it's my turn to play." Goku was punching and kicking Korn furiously, while Korn tried to avoid every hit and blow. As before, Korn faded away and stood up high in the sky, forming a ki-blast in the air. Goku smirked and started to prepare his kamehamea. Napa smirked while watching everyone. He was punching some buttons furiously and when he was finished he smirked. He took off into the air and joined Bowne in his fight with Gohan. Korn waited for Goku to let go of his ki-blast, while placing a lot of energy in his. When Goku finally let go, he waited a while, and just before the blast would've hit Korn, he faded out and stood in front of Goku, letting go. Korn started to laugh his ass off as the old man hit the floor. He was dead. Gohan turned around when he couldn't feel his fathers' ki and gasped when he realized that his father was gone, "NOOOOOOO!" Gohan started to power up even more, causing Bowne and Napa to burst away from him. "whoa." Korn said rather shocked. "well, first things first." Korn grabbed Goku's arm and rolled the sleeve from Goku's gi. He took his scouter off and scanned it over Goku's arm, his scouter started to beep and Korn smirked. He let go of Goku's arm and looked curiously at his scouter, which had a name written on it in the sayjin language. "Kakkarot," He whispered. Korn looked up at the halfbreed who was fighting Bowne and Napa and thought for a second. "Halfbreeds are so much more powerful than full blooded sayins. Look at the King's 3 year old son." Korn shrugged it off, placing his scouter back on his head and joined the other purgers in their battle. The 3 purgers stood in a circle around gohan. "Shut off translators!" Korn shouted and Bowne and Napa nodded, doing as they were told. The trio had all wicked smiles plastered on their faces and shouted something in the sayin language. Gohan looked rather confused, with a micture of fear, pain and anger written over his face. "eneiy teywei drey!" and the 3 villains charged themselves at Gohan. Gohan tried to block the many punches, which was rather hard. "whraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled and grabbed Bowne, throwing him into Korn. Gohan looked evily at Napa and grabbed his head and twisted his neck, breaking it. Napa's lifeless body fell to the ground, and Gohan smirked "two to go!" Korn was enraged and started to use Gohan as a punching bag, "yij gehat doijiyd!" Gohan growled annoyed, but turned around when he heard Videl scream. "GOHAN! BEHIND YOU!" Gohan turned around and was hit by a ki-blast of Bowne. Gohan also hit the ground, several meters next to Napa. "nooo!" Videl ran up to his body, hugging him. "No Gohan, don't go. don't leave me. come back, come back!" Bowne straightened his armor and wiped the sweat from his face, "phew. that was quite a battle." Korn nodded and kicked Napa in the side. "Well, he's dead, that's for sure." That's when 10 pods hit the ground. "Reinforcement!" Bowne said surprised. Korn held both his arms high in the sky, "REINFORCEMENT! THAT FOOL NAPA CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENT!" Bowne sighed, "Well, see it this way: now we can get some food and rest and return to Vegeta-Sei for our next assignment." Korn nodded, "no, we must take the girl. Don't ask why. You grab the girl and take her to the pod, now that Napa is gone we have enough space. I'll go and talk to the other sayins. damn, this place will be purged in a day and we'll be able to take more slaves with us than first, I've heard that humans are hard workers." Korn walked off towards the other sayins and Bowne looked at the young girl weeping over the dead body of her love. She was beautiful; she had black long hair and a toned body. Bowne walked up to her and she looked up at him with teary eyes. Her eyes were emerald blue filled with pain. She said something in the human language and Bowne smiled, this girl reminded him of his mate who was on Vegeta-Sei also a mother-to-be. Bowne held his hand out for the girl and the girl looked down at her lovers' body and slowly stood up taking Bowne's hand in hers and being led to the pod. (A/N: she's confused, OK!!!!!) Korn, who had been watching the lil' display frowned slightly and continued talking to the others. "I hope he doesn't grow attached to that girl," He thought, "the King will probably kill her when she has given birth to that child of hers."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "why did you bring the human woman with you?" Korn smirked, "She'll have a mixed child. you've seen it yourself: halfbreeds are more powerful than most elite sayins." "Another sayhum." (A/N: sayhum isn't a nice name, they are referred to as weaklings. Part sayin / part human.) Korn nodded, "probably one of the last, seeing as no sayin will take a filthy human as a mate." Vegeta nodded and smirked, "I appreciate this Korn. When this child is old enough, it can participate in our war againts the Ice-jins. Freiza won't stand a chance. And did you just say that 'no sayin would take a filthy human as a mate? You shall pay for disrespecting your Queen."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I have a plot in my head! Whoa!!! Whoa!!! If you have any questions, or would like to tell my how I suck or whatever you wanna do, REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Videl laid down back on her bed and tried to sleep. She couldn't, Bowne's words kept ringing through her head. "The King only murders people when they are of no use to him." Videl knew what was going to happen to her after she would've delivered her baby and started to cry. Chapter two: 'a sayhum is born'. 


	2. chapter II

Chapter two: 'a sayhum is born'.  
  
Videl banged her head against the metal wall of her 'room'. It was more like a cell, but she shouldn't complain. She had been treated like a princess, compared to the other humans that had been brought to this planet. Videl had been here for seven months now, and she understood some of the sayin words. Her baby should be born any day now, and the King was growing impatient. Videl stood up from the ground and walked slowly to her bed, facing the bars of her cell. She started to hum a soft song, while rubbing her stomach. Images of Gohan flashed through her and tears fell down her cheeks. "I hope you'll be just like your father; strong, kind, sweet, smart." Someone scraped his or hers throat, Videl couldn't tell. Videl tried to look at whoever was standing in front of her cell by lifting her head, but her huge belly was in her way. She chuckled slightly and sat up. She stood up and carefully walked towards the bars and gasped as she recognized the person standing in front of her, "Bowne!" She exclaimed. He nodded and punched several buttons on his scouter, "Hello Videl. I see your child isn't born yet." Videl looked down at her stomach and smiled, "yeah. where have you been? I haven't seen you since you brought me here." Bowne smirked, "I'm a purger, I'm hardly ever home. I have a son now." Videl laughed, "what's his name?" Bowne looked at her as though she was a retard, "His name is Bowne.. Every sayin calls their kids after the father or other relative, so people know his or her status; third class, second class, or an elite - a thirst class." Videl nodded, "What will my child's status be?" Bowne thought for a second, "well, a third class." Videl nodded and there was an uncomfortable silence. Videl frowned, "How's Korn?" Bowne frowned, "you know nothing, do you? The King punished him." Videl gasped, "was he murdered?" Bowne chuckled slightly, "No, he was beaten. The King only murders people when they are no use to him." Bowne clasped his mouth and frowned, "I must go now, Videl. I have a new mission." With that Bowne started to walk off in a fast pace. Videl laid down back on her bed and tried to sleep. She couldn't, Bowne's words kept ringing through her head. "The King only murders people when they are no use to him." Videl knew what was going to happen to her after she would've delivered her baby, and started to cry. Videl woke up the next morning as she was jerked out of her bed. Two sayins held both her arms and dragged her through the halls. Her cries and screams were heard throughout the whole palace. Videl get carried into an operating room and was strapped down unto a bed. "NO!" she yelled, repeatedly. "I'm not ready yet!" She looked to her left and saw King Vegeta standing there, smirking as he watched her struggle. Videl cried out in pain as they cut her in her stomach. "Kami, no! STOP!" she tried to fight her way out of the bed, but failed in doing so, cause she was strapped down. Videl was covered by blood and her vision became blurry. When she heard a baby scream she snapped her head up and saw her baby. Videl smiled and started to scream, "Give me my baby!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and snatched the baby from the doctor's arms. He looked it over twice, and frowned when he noted that it was a girl. He walked off and mumbled something before he exited the room. The doctor followed and the two elites that had brought Videl to the operation room stayed. One grabbed the knife that had cut Videl's stomach open and placed it on her throat. Videl started to sob even louder, and screamed her lover's name. "GOHAN!" The elite smirked and slit her throat. They removed the straps and carried her body to the crematoria.  
  
(I really don't consider myself sick in the head. :S )  
  
The king walked holding the newborn to the nursery, placing her in one of the cribs. "What shall we call you, little one?" He asked out loud. Vegeta smirked and caressed the child's cheek, "I think Pan suits you. Yes, you'll be called Pan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: so, whaddaya think?! Please review!  
  
Chapter 3: "Pan, 14 years, 3d class." Pan nodded, "yes.. ehm, sir?" Vegeta smirked, "I think your technique needs some improvement. so do your manners." Pan nodded, rather confused. What was this short guy getting at?! "That's why I've decided that you'll become my personal student."  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
